Access control systems typically involve the use of credentials to manage the operation of an access control device (e.g., a lock device). Such credentials may be assigned to a particular user or device and are often physical in nature, forming at least a portion of, for example, a smartcard, proximity card, key fob, token device, or mobile device. Additionally, an access control database that identifies which credentials (e.g., which user devices) are permitted control over the access control device (e.g., lock/unlock functions) is typically stored on the access control device or a server in communication with the access control device. As such, an update to the access control database to change the credentials associated with the access control device, if even possible, often involves an update (or even a factory reset) of the access control device itself.
Access control systems that rely on time-based credentials often assume that access control devices (e.g., lock devices) and/or other secure devices have an accurate time basis. However, battery replacement, certain hardware malfunctions, and various other conditions may cause the real-time clock of those devices to be reset. As such, various errors may occur when a time-based credential is presented to an access control device with a real-time clock that has been reset.